Emisi Nokturnal
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Biarkan aku beristirahat Naru/Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Sasuke? Biasanya dia mau-mau saja kau ajak kencan/Bagaimana setiap sentuhan itu seolah-olah benar-benar nyata dan yang lebih berbahaya…/Kini, ia tidak perlu menahan diri lagi. Benar?/ Yaoi! SasuNaru! Special untuk ultah Naru! RnR Please? :D


.

.

.

**Emisi Nokturnal **

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bermalas-malasan di atas kasur tepat saat di hari libur. Terlebih dengan udara dingin yang mampu membekukan apapun, sudah dipastikan akan sangat lebih menyenangkan bila berada di balik selimut hangat yang tebal dengan mempertahankan mimpi indah sebagai pemanisnya.

Itu juga yang saat ini tengah dirasakan Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya. Dengan kamar yang telah di pasang pemanas, pemuda itu dapat lebih merasakan kehangatan di tengah musim dingin ini. Namun pemuda dengan rambut blonde berantakan ini tahu, ketenangan paginya—atau lebih tepatya siang mengingat ini sudah jam 11—tidak akan bertahan lama.

Brak!

Pintu kamar sang Namikaze dibuka dengan tidak elitnya oleh seorang perempuan. Perempuan berkuncir dua dengan rambut blonde yang sama persisi dengan Naruto. Sepasang manik safire itu menata tajam gundukan di atas _singel bed_ yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Alisnya terpaut.

"Naruto!" bentak Naruko Namikaze—kembaran Naruto. Ia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sang saudara dan menendang gundukan dibalik selimut itu hingga mengeluarkan suara 'ouch'. Bisa diperkirakan sosok yang berada dibalik selimut tebal itu langsung terbangun dari alam mimpinya. "Bangun kau pemalas! Ini sudah sangat siang!" Naruko langsung menarik paksa selimut tebal itu hingga menampakkan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

Naruto menggerang saat rasa dingin langsung menerjang tubuhnya. Terlebih dengan rasa sakit pada bagian punggungnya—berkat sapaan manis Naruko—itu sukses membuatnya sangat jengkel. Naruto membuka kedua matanya—memamerkan manik safire yang sama persisi dengan Naruko—dan menatap sang palaku penganiayaan dirinya dengan marah.

"Biarkan aku beristirahat Naru!" geram Naruto dengan suara serak karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Oh ayolah… Naruto baru saja bisa tertidur sekitar jam 4 tadi, setidaknya bangunkan ia saat matahari sudah bear-benar terik! Dan tentu saja, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin.

"Kau sudah sangat banyak beristirahat!" tolak Naruko. Ia melipat selimut tebal milik Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman hem?" tanya Naruko. Ia melihat leptop yang berada di atas meja belajar Naruto dengan alis yang terpaut. Laptop itu sudah mati, namun kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitar laptop itu benar-benar menarik perhatian sang Namikaze perempuan itu.

"Tugas," jawab Naruto pendek. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Dapat ia rasakan kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan punggungnya secara berlahan mulai terasa tidak sakit lagi. Tentu saja Naruto tahu Naruko tidak akan benar-benar menendangnya dengan kekuatan super, namun tetap saja. Efek sakit yang disebabkan akan sukses membuatnya terseret ke alam sadar dalam hitungan persekian detik.

"Oh," timpal Naruko. Ia membereskan kertas-kertas dengan penuh coretan milik Naruto dengan santai. Naruko cinta kebersihan, itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa melihat kamar saudara kembarnya berantakan walaupun ia tahu Naruto tidak akan membiarkan kamar yang merupakan tempat paling privasinya ini berantakan.

.

.

.

"Hei, hari ini kau libur kerja Naru?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan makan siang—dan juga sarapannya. Ia menatap Naruko yang tengah menonton tv di ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan. Naruko bekerja sampingan di sebuah mini market yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Aku dapat jatah libur 2 hari," jawab Naruko. Matanya masih fokus menatap layar Tv. Naruto mengangguk sambil menikmati makanannya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana, namun bila hari libur hanya dihabiskan di dalam rumah tanpa melakukan apapun, itu sungguh membuatnya bosan. Ia senang hari ini semua tugas kuliahnya sudah selesai, dia juga senang karena hari ini juga tidak ada kuliah, namun tetap saja. Tidak melakukan apapun itu benar-benar membosankan.

"Kita kencan yuk!" ajak Naruto tiba-tiba setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring. Sebelah alis Naruko terangkat mendengar ajakan itu. Ia menoleh menatap Naruto yang mulai mencuci piring kotor bekas makanannya tadi.

"Aku malas keluar kalau cuaca dingin seperti ini," tolak Naruko. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan itu.

"Oh ayolah… aku tidak mau keliling kota tanpa arah dan tujuan sendirian," bujuk Naruto.

"Ha? Jadi kau sendiri tidak tahu mau kemana?"

"Ehehehe… bisa dibilang seperti itu," akunya. Naruko menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Sasuke? Biasanya dia mau-mau saja kau ajak kencan," tanya Naruko. Bahu Naruto langsug menegang mendengar nama Sasuke di sebutkan oleh saudara kembarnya. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu memang selalu mau menuruti permintaan Naruto—dan Naruko menganggab persahabat kedua pemuda itu cukup unik mengingat bahwa anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kembarannya.

"Dia sibuk," jawab Naruto. Sebelah alis Naruko terangkat mendengarnya. Bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang mendadak terlihat kaku walaupun ia tahu Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan perubahan sikap itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tebak Naruko. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau membahas hal ini dengan Naruko—karena hal inipun membuatnya bingung. Ia tidak bertengkar dengan teman semasa SMPnya itu namun… ah, mengingatnya saja membuat perut Naruto terasa bergeliat aneh. Bagai mana ia bisa menceritakan apa masalah mereka dengan saudari kembarnya itu sedangkan ia bahkan tidak tahu apa masalanya. Ah, bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Naruto bahkan sangat tahu apa masalahnya namu ia bingung mau menjelaskannya bagai mana dan terlalu memalukan untuk di katakan. Tentu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang—

"Aku berangkat!" sela Naruto yang sudah mengenakan jaketnya. Ia langung melangkah keluar dari kediaman Namikaze tanpa mengidahkan ucapan Naruko. Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. Sifat menghindari masalah Naruto benar-benar membuatnya gemas, namun ia juga tidak bisa selamanya selalu mencampuri urusan pribadi Naruto bukan? Selama Naruto tidak mau bercerita, ia tidak mungkin mau memaksa Naruto untuk buka mulut. Tentu saja ia tahu sebetapa keras kepalanya saudara kembarnya itu—sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Cling.

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi itu menandakan pintuk café di buka. Menyambut kedatangan sang pelanggan dengan denting yang merdu dan menenangkan. Sepasang manik safire itu menatap sekeliling café yang didominasi dengan warna coklat dengan awas. Mencoba mencari meja kosong mengingat bahwa café dengan alunan musik slow itu selalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

Naruto menurunkan seriting jaketnya saat merasakan kehangatan café yang sudah dipasang penghangat. Bibir tipis itu membentuk sebuah seyuman saat menyadari sebuah meja kosong tepat di samping jendela. Tempat faforitnya setiap kali ia pergi ke café ini. Tanpa ragu Naruto melangkah menuju meja itu dan mulai menyamankan posisinya saat duduk di sofa untuk 2 orang dan meja persegi di depannya. Sepasang manik safire itu menatap keluar jendela dengan tenang. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan café dengan pakaian hangat mereka.

Yah… café' ini memang tempat favorit Naruto sejak ia lulus SMA. Tempat yang tenang dengan alunan musik slow ini benar-benar tempat strategis untuk ia menghabiskan waktu sendirian selain di dalam kamar. Terkadang justru karena berada di tempat inilah ia jadi lebih bisa mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis. Ya, Naruto menjadi seorang penulis Novel sejak ia mulai kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Penulis Novel terkenal dengan nama samaran Kyuubi. Mengingat bahwa Novel yang ia tulis selalu bercerita tentang psikopat dan terkadang hal-hal yang berbau gore—sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria dan agak hyper aktif.

"Wah… Naruto-_san_? Anda tidak membawa laptop Anda?"

Naruto langsung menoleh begitu seseorang menegurnya. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sejak mengenal café ini. Seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu menatap Naruto dengan senang. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang senang dengan keberadaan pemuda ceria itu.

"Hehehe… hari ini aku sedang senggang," jawab Naruto. "_Ne_, kau hari ini masih bekerja Kiba?" tanya Naruto. Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah… sebenarnya hari ini seharusnya aku libur, tetapi bisa Anda lihat sendiri bukan? Café' sedang sangat ramai akhir-akhir ini, jadi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang libur," jelas Kiba. Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya. Mengerti bahwa saat ini para pelayan café tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan para pelanggan yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

"Berarti sebentar lagi akan ada penambahan gaji?" goda Naruto. Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Semoga saja ada," timpalnya senang.

"Ahahaha… kalau begitu sekali-kali kau harus mentraktirku makan geratis di sini bila itu terjadi," canda Naruto. Kiba menggerutu mendengarnya.

"Enak saja, saya tidak rela uang saya dipakai untuk mentraktir Anda yang sudah jelas kerakusannya dalam hal makanan," tolak Kiba. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak tahan melihat eskpresi menggemaksan Kiba. "Jadi pesanan seperti biasa?" tanya Kiba kemudian. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi kali ini aku ingin makan tiramisu."

"Hemn… baiklah, cappucchino dan tiramisu?" ulang Kiba sambil mencatat pesanan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya dan Kibapun meninggalkan meja Naruto—hendak melayani pelanggan yang lain. Yah… tidak mungkin kan Naruto mau menahan Kiba untuk mengobrol dengannya lebih lama. Kiba tengah bekerja, jadi wajar saja selalu menggunakan kata-kata sopan. Karena ini di dalam café. Etika melayani dan pengawasan ketat setiap pelayan berlaku di sini.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menyadarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Ia menatap ke arah kaca kembali. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan malas. Tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya sedang melintas—dan ia harap ada seseorang yang dikenalnya untuk menemaninya hari ini. _Well_, terkadang sendirian itu tidak mengenakkan walaupun disaat tertentu kita memang memerlukan kesendirian.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu tiba-tiba muncul sebagai orang pertama yang ia ingin berada di sini sekarang. Dalam sekejab Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sial! Ia jadi teringat mimpi memalukannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu kembali!

Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya terasa panas saat ingatan tentang mimpi itu masih sangat jelas. Bagaimana setiap sentuhan itu seolah-olah benar-benar nyata dan yang lebih berbahaya… bagaimana ia menjadi tidak bisa lepas dengan pikiran-pikiran yang bisa dibilang… eerrr… mesum setiap kali ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya sejak masa SMP itu. jangan salahkan Naruto kalau ternyata ini adalah mimpi basahnya yang pertama sejak 18 tahun hidupnya. Oh sungguh, ini sangat membuatnya frustasi. Ia jadi lebih sering menghindari Sasuke karena malu. Bagai mana tidak malu? Objek yang ia mimpikan adalah sahabatnya sendiri! _Hell_! Apa-apaan ini coba!?

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Mencoba menetralkan perasaanya yang sekarang benar-benar kacau. Memang sangat terlambat untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya bila… yah, baru kali ini ia mimpi basah. Mungkin karena faktor itu juga tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya 165 CM—sama seperti Naruko. Dan dengan keberadaan Naruko disekitarnya, wajar saja bila ia terkadang—atau bisa dibilang sering—jenis kelaminnya diragukan. Suara Naruto bahkan masih cempreng. Belum berat ataupun berubah. Ia bahkan tidak punya _adam's apple_! Oh ya ampun… hanya yang ada di selangkangannya dan jiwanya saja yang tetap kukuh menandakan bahwa ia adalah lelaki sejati. Bukan banci atau sejenisnya. Ia adalah lelaki tulen dan lelaki tulen yang bermimpi tengah melakukan hubungan kasur dengan seorang lelaki jug—

"Akh! Oh sial!" Naruto menggeram frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Kiba yang datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh.

"_Daijobu desu ka_?" tanya Kiba khawatir sambil menaruh pesanan Naruto di atas meja. Naruto tersentak dengan kehadiran Kiba. Ia langsung menggelegkan kepalanya cepat sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Ehehehe… _Daijobu_," jawabnya panik. Kiba tidak yakin mendengarnya namun ia tidak mungkin bertanya lebih lanjut mengingat para pelanggannya tengah menunggu pelayanannya. Dengan terpaksa Kiba menelan pertanyaan yang tergantung di tenggorokannya dan meninggalkan meja Naruto sesaat setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Belum sempat Naruto menghela nafas lega karena Kiba tidak lebih bertanya tentang keadaannya, sepasang safire itu malah menangkap sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Jantung Naruto langsung memburu saat sosok berkulit putih itu menatap sekeliling café dengan sepasang mata onixnya yang gelap.

Refleks, Naruto langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan namun sungguh, saat ini ia benar-benar bertingkah konyol! Dapat ia rasaka wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya tidak berhenti berpacu cepat. Berharap sosok berambut _dark blue_ itu meninggalkan café ini.

Tap.

Sepasang safire itu terbelalak saat melihat sepasang kaki yang berhenti tepat di samping mejanya. Ia tidak tahu kaki milik siapa itu, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mengenali kaki itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sana _Dobe_? Bermain petak umpet?" tanya suara barritone itu sambil berjongkok. Menatap sepasang safire yang terbelalak menatapnya.

"Sa, Sasu—aduh!?"

Kepala Naruto sukses membentur meja saat ia refleks hendak bangun. Suara bedebam kecil terdengar saat kepala blonde itu dengan tidak elitnya beradu dengan kayu di atasnya. Naruto merintih sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dengan tingkah konyol Naruto.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk kembali di sofa. Ia masih mengusap kepalanya. Beruntung kepalanya tidak benjol dan beruntung, cappucchinonya tidak tumpah. Sasuke langsung mengambil duduk tepat di samping sang blonde hingga mau tidak mau membuat Naruto harus menggeser duduknya untuk sedikit menjauhi Sasuke. Efek sampingnya, ia jadi merapat ke kaca yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah meja?" tanya balik Sasuke. Alis Naruto terpaut mendengarnya.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan _Teme_!" geram Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban yang tidak jelas artinya itu. Ia mencoba memfokuskan dirinya untuk memakan tiramisu yang sudah dipesannya walaupun jantung Naruto sudah sangat memburu karena keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Deg!

Sungguh, sepertinya Sasuke suka sekali membuat Naruto sport jantung! Sekarang dapat ia rasakan tatapan mengintimidasi khas Uchiha menusuknya. Yah… walau Naruto tidak sedang melihat Sasuke, namun ia tahu pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Dan itu sukses mengganggu ketenangan batin pemuda Namikaze ini.

"Ha—hanya perasaanmu saja," sangkal Naruto. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri—menyembunyikan gejolak yang bagaikan badai di dadanya.

"Aku tidak percaya," dengus Sasuke. Ia langsung meraih tangan Naruto yang memegang garpu dan menyuapkan potongan tiramisu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei!" protes Naruto.

"Jawab pertanyaanku _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke. Tidak memperdulikan protesa dari sahabat blondenya itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai menghindariku selama beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia menjilat krim yang menempel di bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Naruto memperhatikan hal itu. Gerakan menjilan krim di bibir itu sungguh sangat… sensual. Ah lihat, bibir tipis berwarna merah itu. Sepertinya sangat lembut dan manis untuk di cici—

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke saat sadar bahwa Naruto terus memandangnya.

Blush!

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Oh tidak! Dia mulai lagi! Pikiran-pikiran kotor itu kembai marasukinya! Dengan panik Naruto mengalikan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Gagal. Yang ia dapatkan justru bayangan Sasuke yang terpantul di kaca itu. Seringai langsung terbentk di bibir Sasuke begitu melihat wajah memerah Naruto yang menggemaskan. Sepertinya ia sedikit mengerti. "Kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" tebak Sasuke. Ia bukan orang yang narsis, namun pada kenyataannya memang seorang Uchiha sangatlah tampan. Dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis, juga dengan ketampanannya, dan hidunya yang bisa di bilang sangatlah mewah, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan seorang Uchiha?

"Kau narsis sekali Tem—"

"Kalau begitu jawab. Kenapa wajahmu memerah dan kenapa kau bersembunyi begitu melihatku?" desak bungsu Uchiha itu.

"I—itu…"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku beberapa hari yang lalu? Tidak membalas pesanku dan tidak mengangkat telfonku?"

"A—aku… uu, umn…."

"Tatap aku Naruto," ucap Sasuke serius. Sebelah tangannya menempel di kaca tepat di samping kepala Naruto. Skak mat. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak dari pandangan sang Uchiha. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk saat merasakan nafas Sasuke di telinganya. Membuat jantungnya semakin memburu dan wajahnya semakin memanas. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan terhadapmu?"

"Eh?" Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Manik Safirenya terbelalak saat melihat sepasang Onix menatapnya dengan terluka.

"Apakah aku… melakukan kesalahan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedihnya saat menanyakannya. Sungguh, tidak melihat sang blonde selama beberapa hari membuatnya sangat merindukan sosok yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya ini. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Naruto saat Naruto tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Bahkan cenderung selalu menghindarinya. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Sasuke sangat sedih dengan prilaku sang blonde yang menghindarinya? Seolah-olah… Naruto sangat membencinya.

Cup.

Sepasang onix itu terbelalak saat tiba-tiba orang yang ia desak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya menempelkan bibirnya tepat ke bibir Sasuke. Hanya ciuman sekilas, namun itu sukses membuyarkan semua pikiran Sasuke dan membuat semburan merah di pipinya. Sasuke mengerjab beberapa kali lalu menatap sepasang safire yang menatapnya tajam. Terlihat semburan merah di pipi tan yang berhiaskan 3 pasang garis itu.

"I—itulah efek bila aku di dekatmu _Teme_!" ucap Naruto serius. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya. Ia menarik tangannya. Membebaskan si blonde agar lebih leluasa menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"Be—beberapa hari yang lalu aku mimpi basah," ucap Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung dan malu mengatakannya. Sasuke tersenyum mengerti. Akhirnya sahabatnya ini sudah besar juga. Yah… wajar saja bila Naruto bingung dan kepikiran dengan mimpi basah pertamanya, namun tetap saja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto malah menghindarinya. Bukankah ia seharusnya menceritakannya sejak awal? "Dan orang yang ada di mimpi basahku itu kau, _Teme_."

"Ha?"

Sasuke sukses tidak bisa menyembunyika keterkejutannya. Ia mentautkan alisnya. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Naruto. Apakah ini pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung? Batinnya bingung. Sasuke menggeleng dan mencoba menemukan kata-kata apa yang pas untuk ia ucapkan. Sementara Naruto sudah merasa ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup karena mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau bagai mana," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Bingung dengan apa yang diucapan Sasuke. "Kau bisa menyebutku jahat sekarang karena selalu mencuri kesempatan," lanjutnya. Alis Naruto terpaut. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke bicarakan?

"Eh?" sepasang Safire itu terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Naruto. Terlebih Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan—membuat Naruto refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh kaca.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan hanya sahabat, namun juga milikku, Naruto," ucap Sasuke posesif. Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya hendak mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh namun yang ada tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas karena aroma mind yang tercium di indra penciumannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan nafas. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus keran jarak wajah mereka yang hanya berselisih kurang dari 5 Cm.

"Rasamu pasti lebih manis dari tiramisu."

"Apa maksud—mmhh," ucapan Naruto terhenti tepat saat untuk yang kedua kalinya bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun bedanya, kali ini Sasuke yang memulainya. Sasuke terlalu bahagia hingga melumat bibir merah yang selalu ia impikan itu dengan kasar. Terdengar lengkuhan kecil saat Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto dan menggigit bibir itu—gemas. Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan ini di tempat yang salah, namun ciuman Sasuke sungguh membuatnya lupa diri. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hingga membuat darahnya berdesir. Rasanya seperti ratusan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di perutnya. Memberikan sensai aneh dan mengelitik yang asing bagi tubuh Naruto.

"Mnnhhh…" Naruto mendesah tertahan saat Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah itu menjilat bibir Naruto—meminta izin. Namun sang pemilik tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Tidak… jangan sekarang. Naruto harus mempertahankan akal sehatnya untuk tidak berciuman lebih dari ini di tempat umum. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke manjauh.

"U, uh… jangan di sini," ucap Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Wajahnya memerah dan nafas yang terengah berkat perlakuan pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya menggunakan kata 'Hn' andalannya. Mengerti bahwa mereka malakukan sesuatu bukan di tempat yang sewajarnya. Namun… sungguh, melihat bibir mungil itu memerah dan agak membengkak karen ulahnya membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang. Kini, ia tidak perlu menahan diri lagi. Benar?

"Hey, _Dobe_." Dapat Naruto rasakan ia merinding saat nafas hangat Sasuke menyentuh kupingnya. Sasuke berbisik tepat di kupingnya. "Cepat habiskan tiramisu dan cappuchinomu," perintahnya lalu menjilat daun telinga Naruto dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ngh—Te—_Teme_! Ini tempat umum!" ucap Naruto panik. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk lebih menjauhinya. Sasuke menurut. Ia menjaga jarak dengan Naruto—membiarkan pemuda pirang itu ber-blushing-ria sambil mencoba menghabiskan pesanannya.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke rumahku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kanapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu dan sukses membuat Naruto merinding melihat seringai itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan kado special untukmu kali ini," jawab Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sepasang safire itu terbelalak. Naruto benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini ia dan juga Naruko berulang tahun. Oh tidak… dengan melihat seringai dan apa yang sudah di lakukan si bungsu Uchiha itu saja Naruto sudah tahu 'kado' apa yang akan Sasuke berikan kepadanya di kediaman Uchiha nanti.

_'Oh Kami-sama! Semoga aku bisa pulang tanpa harus di tanya Naruko kenapa aku sulit berjalan!'_

.

.

.

END(?)

* * *

Fic ini special kuberikan untuk ultah Naru :D

ne, benar" buru" ngetiknya, n sempet ragu mo ngeposnya, tpi pada akhirnya saya pos. tuk selanjutnya adegan lemonnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri '_' *digorok

saya beneran kagum dengan para senpai yg jago bikin lemon. bikin adegan kissing d atas aj perlu muterin otak(?) bisa di bayangkan para author senpai itu sangat hebat =^="

ano... seperti biasa, mohon RnR _ _;


End file.
